He came to color my world, and I, his own
by Hyme-chan
Summary: Okita Souji had never been a man who believes in love at first sight. He even made fun of people who believed in this emotion, called "Love." Yet, by irony, he fell in love, and at first glance. Souji x Chizuru (SSL)
1. Chapter 1

Okita Souji had never been a man who believes in love at first sight. He even made fun of people who believed in this emotion called "Love." Yet by irony, he fell in love, and at first glance.

Okita Souji was a young 17 year old in second grade in high school. He was extremely handsome, with dark green eyes. His beauty had dropped several girls love him, but he had always refused their feelings. The successions of refusal had given him a false womenizer reputation at school.

Despite his jovial and playful temperament, he often liked to be alone in a small park near his home. This park had only one bench and it was mostly empty.

After an umpteenth argument with his father who drank and took drugs all days, Souji went to take the air in his "little secret space", that is to say, that famous small park.

From the park entrance, he could see a girl sitting alone on the park bench, earsphones on, writing something on a notebook. She had to be aware of its presence because she raised her head, looked at him for a few seconds, then smiled and began to write.

Souji had not moved a centimeter since she had smiled. Her smile was sincere and she was so beautiful. The heartbeat of the young man considerably augmented without explanation. He almost forgot to breath in seeing the beauty in front of him.

He had never felt a similar feeling. Waking up from his trance, he approached the girl and sat at the other end of the bench. He felt very nervous. Nervous as he never had been. He felt stupid to feel so nervous about a girl he didn't know, and he had never seen before. So he decided to speak to her, hoping to get rid of nervousness.

-Hello, he said to start the conversation, offering her his best smile.

Unfortunately, she does not answer, probably she had not heard him because of her earsphones. He tried again his luck stooping to her level and slightly waving to get her attention. She jumped slightly and quickly turned her gaze towards him. She gave him back a smile, shaking her head slightly by way of greeting and then went back to write what had seen to be math homework.

Souji finally relaxed on the bench for an hour without talking to the girl next to him. It was now late afternoon and had to return home before the night. He got up and walked to the gate of the park. Before completely out, he remained a few long seconds to look at the girl until she notices him and looks at him. He waved his hand to say goodbye with a smile. She waved her hand back curiouslly and said nothing.

The evening after the meeting, Souji spends his evening to remember the smile of the mysterious girl. His heart rate was still increasing when he thought about her. He wished he asked her name. _Could he see her again? And if it was their first and last meeting?_ Even if they did never meet again, the young man strongly doubted that he could forget her easily. Before he close his eyes and go to sleep, he begged the gods for the first time in his life, asking to allow him to see the girl again.

The next day after school, Souji went directly to the park. There was anyone, and he was disappointed for the first time in his life to be alone in this park. He decided to sit on the bench hoping that the girl appears. Half an hour later, the girl appeared, the earsphones still at her ears. She smiled at Souji and sat next to him, and then pulled out a notebook and began to write.

"It's a beautiful day, right? "Souji asked to making conversation.

The girl did not answer. Sighing, the young man pulled out a small packet of yellow sticky notes and wrote _"hi :)"_ on a sheet, then went the stick on the notebook of the mysterious girl.

She took the sticker and smiled while reading it, then turn it out of her bag pink reminders, wrote _"Hello! ^^"_ and stuck it on the bench in the empty space between them.

 _"It's a beautiful day today, right? "_

 _" Yes ! The spring is coming ! "_

 _"Yes :) what's your name? "_

 _"My name is Chizuru Yukimura, and you? "_

 _"Okita Souji! Do you come here often ? I'm here almost every day, but I have never seen you here. "_

 _"No, I just moved, I stumbled upon this park by exploring the neighborhood. ^^ "_

 _" Oh ok. :) What are you listening to ?"_

 _"Ah ... It's a special song ..."_

 _"Can I hear it? "_

 _"Oh, no :p"_

 _":(..."_

 _"Haha. You frequent the Hakuouki high school, if I'm not mistaken? "_

 _" Ah yes ! And what's you're in high school ? "_

 _"Right now, I'm homeschooling, but I'd be at school Hakuouki next spring :) "_

 _" Great ! We will be able to meet more often, Chizuru-chan! ;) "_

 _" Yes ! ^^ I have to go, it was a pleasure talking with you, Okita-san! "_

 _"Call me Souji, and you'll be there tomorrow? "_

 _"I was planning to come here every day, actually :)"_

 _"See you tomorrow then :) "_

 _"Yes, Souji-kun! Bye! "_

 _"Bye! "_

She waves her hand and went after this special discussion.

Souji admired her figure that disappeared slowly as she walked away. During their entire "discussion", his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, and he was relieved not to have had to use his voice.

 **"I'm in love …"** he ended up to admitting.

For two weeks, the two teenagers met every day. They became closer and discovered they liked the same food, the same subjects or the same passions. Yet despite their situation, Souji had never heard her voice, and she always kept her earphones.

One day after a long written discussion Chizuru and Souji were just relax and enjoy the warmth of the sun. The girl put a pink sticker on the bench, and a heavy confession was about to be dropped.

"Souji-kun, you are wondering what I listen all the time, right? "

" Yes... why ? "

"Well ... you want hear my song? "

" Yes, with pleasure ! ^^ "

Chizuru handed him her earphones, and to the great surprise of Souji, there was no music playing.

-I hear nothing, the young man said confusedly.

Chizuru, watery eyes, put a finger to her ears and then on her lips and then shook her head.

The realization that made Souji had the effect of a cold shower. She was **deaf.** This beauty, Chizuru, was **deaf.** And **mute.** He continued to look at her, wide-eyed, not daring to say a word.

Chizuru stood up in haste, thinking that he was not going to talk to her anymore, that he wouldn't want more of her presence, that he was going to judge her and insult her on her disability. She was deaf and mute since childhood so she spent her childhood alone. Her mother had left her and her father, because she did not want a "abnormal" child like she said. His father had supported her and had loved her without ever judging her on her disability.

Now that she could make a friend and had developed feelings for him, he was going to hurt her by leaving a wound that never would heal …

Seeing that she was leaving, Souji jumped up and grabbed her by the elbow. She turned to him and tried to struggle to leave.

He wrapped his free arm, drew her towards him, and placed his lips on hers.

-I love you... He said.

Even if she couldn't hear him, he still had said these words, taking her in his arms.

Chizuru felt the vibration from his athletic body when he took her in his arms, and she understood very well what the man had said.

Despite her disability, he had loved her and she loved him in return...

/

Thank you for having read my story, please let me a review!

I translated this story originally written in French, i hope you like it :)

The chapter two is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

-Souji! Cried a young brunette woman by crossing the hallway of her house at full speed.

-Souji! She repeated.

She found her husband lying on the sofa, asleep. A sweet smile stretched her lips. She sat next to her man and remained a few minutes to contemplate him. She lightly caressed his cheek until he wakes up.

-Hey, Chizuru ... he murmured, with a sleepy voice, taking her in his arms.

-Souji ..., I have good news for you ... she whispered, biting her lower lip.

At 18 years old, Chizuru had undergone surgery in the ears, and was finally able to hear after 18 years imprisoned in silence. The first thing she heard was the voice of Souji, and she would never forget that moment. Finally, after a year of rehabilitation, she could talk properly. Now it was as if she had never been deaf and dumb.

They now had 24 years and they were married.

-Yes ? What is it, Chizuru? Souji asked by waking up completely and tenderly stroking her cheek.

After she had confessed that she was deaf and mute, she had become a treasure to him. He had protected her, loved and supported her. He was at her side in all harsh and unhappy events and they ended up getting married at the age of 21.

Souji never thought he would be the type of jealous boyfriend. And yet after she was transferred to his school, several men had turned around his girlfriend just because she was beautiful. One day, his jealousy had exploded and he had kissed her in front of all these wolves who wanted his girlfriend and saying she was his and his alone. He would never forget the day after the operation she had made, she had nodded when asked if she could hear him. When she nodded, the second sentence she had heard was, _"I love you."_

-Souji, I'm pregnant ... She said, with watery eyes.

His eyes widened at this announcement and remained stunned for a few seconds. He finally picked her up and twirling her in the air. He will become a _father_. Okita Souji will become _father_. Okita Souji Okita and Chizuru were going to become _parents_.

Souji would never regret the day he set his eyes on his wife the first time, he would always love her and their future children.

This is the end! ^^

I hope this is a good traduction and a good story :)

guest: Thank you for reading my story and I'm happy you like it :)

Please leave me review ! ^^


End file.
